


Deux

by sailaway



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dominant Hux, Hux Has a Twin, Huxcest, M/M, Spitroasting, Submissive Kylo Ren, Threesome, forgive me for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailaway/pseuds/sailaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How sweet the shock on Ren's face – the widening eyes, the disoriented part of his lips, the disbelief and indignation at having been deceived in such an unthinkable way. Hux almost doesn't want to speak and spoil the tableau. </p><p>“Such a smart mouth,” he eventually smirks. His twin finishes the sentiment: “...and for once, nothing to say.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deux

**Author's Note:**

> For my Skype chat sinners. You drove me to it. 
> 
> My tumblr is [here.](http://apprentixe.tumblr.com)

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You're aware of the knight's attraction, I assume.”

“Who, Kylo Ren?” Hux exhales a stream of smoke as he reclines in bed, allowing some of the day's stress to filter out with it. He'd picked up the cigarettes the last time he'd been on a civilized world and this strain of tabac, unique to the planet, held a pleasant tartness. “Of course.”

“Are we going to do anything about it?” 

Hux smirks as he turns to look through the open refresher doorway. The man standing at the sink pats his freshly-shaven face with a towel then reaches for the tin of pomade, combing and neatly parting his hair. Always on the left. 

No further exchange is needed for Hux to know what he's thinking – not via a mystical Force connection like the individual they were discussing, merely a result of their near-indistinguishable brain patterns. Nonetheless they both prefer to hear things said aloud, concretely. 

“Kylo Ren is an absolute brat, obviously,” he muses. “And yet...”

“...the idea of taming him has its charms.” The other man finishes Hux's sentence with satisfaction as he exits the 'fresher, tucking in his undershirt and reaching for the uniform jacket draped over the back of the desk chair. The same one Hux had shrugged off only minutes before. 

After fastening the jacket and belt he reaches for the datapad, brows knitting together thoughtfully as he swipes through the schedule. “Ren's due to depart on an away mission. I'm sure I can find an opportunity to speak with him before then.”

Hux's smile is faint but predatory. “You'll let me know how that goes, won't you, General?”

His twin's smirk is a mirror image of his own. He smooths his russet hair one last time before tugging on his gloves. “Of course, General.” 

 

* * *

 

Kylo Ren's hopeless and ineptly concealed fixation with Hux, as well as his confused anger over the mystery of Hux's omnipresence, is almost amusing. It doesn't take mystical powers to read the irritation that so frequently rolled off him – the Huxes had become adept at reading the moods behind the mask. 

They'd long since perfected the art of keeping their dual nature a secret. It was not strictly classified – Snoke knew, of course, as did Phasma and a scant handful among the upper echelons of the First Order – but it was simply not discussed. It wouldn't do to allow knowledge of such an advantage to be widely publicized. It sounds like the most laughable kind of conspiracy theory – that General Hux is actually a pair of twins, sharing a rank and performing the same role, all conducted clandestinely as part of the First Order's contingency plan were it to ever lose its star military mastermind – so it had never been difficult to keep private. 

Hux sips his brandy as he discreetly watches the shadowy figure of the knight across the officer's lounge. Ren rarely comes here. He all but glowers from his small corner table, arms crossed and legs sprawled most untidily. He hasn't deigned to remove his helmet, or even his hood, which Hux considers rather unmannerly in a more casual setting like this one. 

“You're not drinking,” Hux observes as he approaches Ren, glass in hand. 

The faceless mask angles up at him. “Should I be?”

“That does tend to be the lounge's main function. Sulking in a corner could just have easily been accomplished in your own quarters.” 

Ren's body language shifts from sullen to watchful as Hux waves the hospitality droid over. “Another.” The droid produces a second glass of brandy, and Hux centers it neatly on a coaster before sliding it across the table. 

“You're leaving for Savo B in the morning, aren't you?” he mentions as he takes the chair opposite to Ren. “Unpleasant planet. I'd drink, if I were you. Take advantage of your last chance to relax.” 

Ren hesitates before lowering his hood, unlatching his helmet and setting it with a heavy thud on the table. His ebony hair tumbles free, dark eyes adjusting to the lounge's dim interior. As he takes a skeptical mouthful of the amber liquor those full lips twist, barely restraining a sputter – he clearly isn't familiar with imbibing.

“ _You_ don't even relax,” he accuses. “You never sleep. I often keep late hours yet you always manage to be around.” 

Hux shrugs, elegant and noncommittal. “I value my work.” 

Ren doesn't seem convinced, scowling over the top of his glass as he takes another wincing sip. “Even workaholics need rest. Do you actually have quarters?”

“If you need evidence you can come see for yourself.” Hux infuses his tone with a meaning even the socially introverted Ren couldn't miss. He balks, blinking rapidly, and for half a moment Hux wonders if he's misread him all along – but no, he's wavering, subtly but enough for Hux to latch onto.

“I think you'll enjoy the view.” 

As Kylo finishes his drink Hux takes the opportunity to shoot off a quick message on his personal comm. This particular recipient always responds promptly, and once Hux gets the reply he tucks the device into his pocket. 

Kylo raises his brow challengingly. Hux merely gestures ahead of himself graciously. “Shall we?”

 

* * * 

 

Hux's suite is large, but not ostentatiously grand. The furnishings differ little from the other officers', and personal touches are minimal. It would be unnecessary, as the view provided by the floor-to-ceiling trapezoid shaped window is adornment enough. This side of the _Finalizer_ is facing away from the moons they're currently orbiting and the windows open up onto the inky black of space, studded with an infinity of silvery stars, the only light in the dark, quiet room. 

He'd strode confidently beside Hux through the corridors but now Kylo's bearing is more apprehensive. He sets his helmet on the desk and folds his hands behind his back as he meanders to the window, gazing silently out. 

“Another drink?” Hux suggests, opening his desk drawer for a bottle he'd been saving for just this sort of special occasion.

“No, thank you,” Kylo replies formally, without moving. Hux shuts the drawer again, liquor untouched. Ren's head is slightly cocked as he surveys the celestial vista with something resembling admiration. 

“Lights thirty percent, window at twenty percent opacity,” Hux commands quietly, and the shapes and images of the room are immediately reflected in the transparisteel. 

He can see it, the very instant Ren notices the additional reflection. Hux readies himself to savor this incomparable moment. Aside from the fact that he's wearing his greatcoat and the other Hux isn't, their appearances are identical in every way. Sleek copper hair, gray-green eyes, duplicate crisp uniforms and polished boots. The twins' gazes meet; their faces are the same not just in structure but in satisfaction.

Ren tilts his head. His eyes flick to and fro; his forehead wrinkles. Then he turns.

How sweet the shock on his face – the widening eyes, the disoriented part of his lips, the disbelief and indignation at having been deceived in such an unthinkable way. Hux almost doesn't want to speak and spoil the tableau. 

“Such a smart mouth,” he eventually smirks. His twin finishes the sentiment: “...and for once, nothing to say.” 

Violence flares in Kylo's eyes; violence born from confusion, from betrayal. His hand flies to his side for his lightsaber.

“Is that necessary?” Hux scolds gently. “What are you afraid of?” 

“What are you?” Kylo growls, eyes still darting from one Hux to the other. “Is this an illusion? A – a test?”

“Neither,” the second Hux responds calmly. “As is usually the case, the explanation is far more ordinary.” 

Kylo's fingers twitch as they hover over his weapon; eventually he lets his hand fall. His stare is both wild and hard as he processes. “Natural twins or clones?”

“Is that important?” 

“The Supreme Leader – ”

“Also irrelevant at the moment.” They advance on Kylo simultaneously, one pausing only to divest himself of his coat and hang it on the hook by the door. 

The tension in Kylo's body shifts from aggression to a wary but blossoming arousal, one instinct trading for another. His alarm hasn't quite faded but curiosity is taking over, and although there are clearly countless demanding questions bubbling up inside him they're squashed by a more primal kind of fascination. 

“This isn't... a dream?” Kylo's voice is suspicious and slightly hoarse.

Hux huffs a faint chuckle. “You'd dream about this?”

Even in the dim room Kylo can't hide the telltale crimson that stains his cheeks. “It wasn't meant like that,” he falters, but one of the Huxes tsks knowingly. 

“Lights ten percent, opacity zero,” he says. The three of them are cast into near-darkness again, the window clearing to fully display the vast starfield. Countless glittering gems, scattered on velvet black. “I'll have you in the starlight, Kylo Ren.” 

Ren swallows, visible even under the high neck of his tunic. Hux takes this opportunity to push the fabric aside, pressing a first kiss to Kylo's jawline; Kylo inhales sharply but doesn't pull away, and even if he had, Hux is also there on the other side, methodically unbuckling the knight's thick belt. 

Together they make short work of the many layers of clothing, and before long they're pooled in a heap on the floor. Hux takes a moment to admire the broad, well-muscled body, littered with faded scars, before slipping behind Kylo and pulling him flush against his chest. One hand dances down his ribcage as the other captures a generous handful of hair and tugs, exposing the column of his neck for his twin to devour. Kylo gasps raggedly as even white teeth sink into the tender flesh of his throat, and Hux reaches for that bent red head to pull his twin into a deliberate, painstakingly slow kiss.

They typically don't interact sexually with each other but putting on a show is worth the reaction it elicits. Predictably, Kylo's breath hitches; as Hux cuts his eyes slyly to him Kylo's pupils are blown, his body almost vibrating with desire. The knight's little crush had been poorly hidden from the beginning of their acquaintance, but the Huxes still hadn't expected the seduction to be quite so easy. Kylo's earnest pliancy is exciting. 

Hux catches Kylo's hardening cock in one gloved palm and Kylo cants into it, sliding easily against the buttery-soft leather as the other Hux undresses leisurely. The twins' physiques are slim but lithe, limber and toned, and Hux strokes Kylo's curls and twitching cock simultaneously as the knight watches the pale body being revealed before him. The Huxes know just how to unveil themselves for maximum effect; turning just so to highlight the narrow waist, the slight ridges of their external obliques, allowing long fingers to brush casually over the taut belly. 

Hux lets his own bulging arousal press into Kylo, drawing forth a needy whimper. The other Hux smirks and turns away, serving up an eyeful of his small, pert backside as he crosses to the bed to lounge against the pillows. 

“Go on, then,” both Huxes murmur in unison – unplanned, but it happens sometimes. With a slight forward thrust of Hux's hips he urges Kylo towards the bed and between his twin's parted knees. 

Kylo's eyes burn with desire as he stretches his length atop Hux, hair hanging around his face as he stares down at the general. Hux lifts his head off the pillow to capture Kylo's mouth in a fierce kiss; both think the other's lips are even softer than they look. Kylo moans, so thoroughly overwhelmed, clearly inexperienced but making up for it with the depth of his passion. It's almost innocent, in how unbridled it is. 

Hux languidly slides one hand behind his own head as Kylo ducks between his thighs, blushing becomingly. He brushes his wet tongue tentatively over Hux's cock, already beading with pre-come, before tightening his grip and sealing his lips around him. He's sloppy but eager – Hux so appreciates a desire to please, it just can't be taught – and he sinks a hand into that unruly mane to guide him. Thankfully Hux is a master of self-control or he'd be undone by the mere sight of that lush mouth stretching so beautifully around the shaft.

The Hux still standing pauses to admire the contrast of the pair – tousled dark hair versus burnished golden-copper, pale olive skin against strawberries-and-cream, broad limbs entwined with the slender ones – before crossing the room silently. His rank grants him a bed bigger than the standard bunk, a welcome accommodation as he kneels behind Kylo.

Kylo jumps at the click of Hux's belt, the mattress shifting under his weight, but the one beneath him pulls him back to business by his hair. “I didn't say you could stop.” 

Hux's hands ghosts over the contours of Kylo's ass, gentle for only a moment before he hitches his hands around his pelvis and pulls his hips straight up. Kylo yelps but the exclamation is muted owing to the occupation of his mouth, and his hands curl tightly into the bedding to brace himself.

Hux's free hand slides along the arc of Kylo's back, drifting over each vertebra, fingers interlacing briefly with his twin's as he coils a handful of luxurious black hair around his hand. Kylo shivers as Hux applies tongue and teeth to the hot skin where shoulder meets neck, sucking the beating vein before closing assertively over his clavicle. Kylo squirms back into him, seeking friction, so transparent in his need; Hux palms the knight's balls until he earns a whimper before fishing in the nightstand for the tiny bottle of lubricant. Kylo watches from the corner of large eyes, gaze following Hux until he's behind him again and out of his line of sight.

Hux shrugs off his jacket and rolls his shoulders as he slides the suspenders down, letting them hang loose around the flare of his trousers. His cock springs hard and ready from his fly, and as he tugs off his gloves and coats himself with the lubricant he's aware of the tense anticipation every line of Kylo's body, even as his head continues its bobbing.

He rubs one slick thumb against his entrance and a full-body shiver runs through Kylo. He writhes even more as Hux presses the digit into his tight heat, and pulls off the other Hux with an obscene pop as he's stretched methodically. With his free hand Hux reaches around and gives Kylo's hard length a few thorough strokes – no more, he doesn't want him coming apart just yet.

When Hux's cock aligns with the cleft of Kylo's ass, Kylo's knees almost give out. “You stay up,” Hux warns, spanking him lightly for good measure. He hisses as he slides in, inch by torturous inch, letting Kylo stretch and burn around him; making him wait for it. Kylo's breath is shallow now, rattling and desperate. 

“Breathe,” the other Hux reminds him, and he obeys, gulping in a few lungfuls before his mouth is promptly filled again. 

With a snap of his hips Hux seats himself fully and Kylo keens, the vibration of his voice only heightening the other Hux's gratification. Impaled on both ends, his slightest movement serves only to further the pleasure of the generals. 

Hux sets a punishing pace, his fingertips imprinting red ovals on Kylo's hips, but he takes care to hit that sweet spot, too, each thrust drawing out a low moan. The other Hux follows his cue to match the relentless rhythm, bucking up into Kylo's raw mouth with far less gentleness than he'd exhibited up to this point.

Kylo is flat out whining now, the muffled sound so deliciously different from his normal deep rumble. The twins had not an ounce of Force ability but anyone could sense the energy humming through the air like static, electric and trembling over their skin. Abruptly Hux realizes the bottle of lubricant is quite literally floating, just to his left, about shoulder level. He blinks at it; his twin's lips twitch with amusement.

When Hux withdraws Kylo lets out a startled gasp, like he'd been just shy of drowning. Hux seizes the bottle out of the air and stashes it safely back in the nightstand drawer. 

“Control yourself, Ren,” he orders, but there's no venom in it. He cups Kylo's buttocks with both hands, pressing into the shapely, firm muscle, teasing with the promise of more. “Again?” It's directed at Kylo but Hux nods to his twin, who withdraws just enough to allow a verbal reply.

“Yes, yes,” Kylo pants. Those huge brown eyes shine, his lips even more so, red and glossy and glistening. The Hux beneath him raises one brow expectantly and the Hux behind slaps Kylo's ass, more forceful than before, leaving a searing brand in the shape of his handprint. 

“Answer us properly.”

“Yes, General, please...” 

His thrust hit rock bottom and Kylo's mouth falls open silently; the other takes the opportunity to slide his cock between those plump lips again. Kylo is a helpless thing; slavish, used. All that power and he does nothing. That he yields so exquisitely only fuels the identical pair. 

Hux can tell from his counterpart's expression when he climaxes; hips stuttering, chin tucking to his chest, pink lips parting. Kylo startles and coughs but to his credit he swallows it all, Adam's apple ticking, eyes watering as he takes it. Neither Hux had been prepared for such a level of lovely compliance. It's remarkable. Intoxicating. 

Without breaking pace Hux reaches around again and takes Kylo's throbbing cock in hand – the barest squeeze is all it takes and Kylo goes rigid in his arms, forehead dropping onto the other Hux's abdomen. The sight of him so utterly wrecked tips Hux over the edge and he groans as he comes, blinding and all-encompassing in its intensity, body bowing over the dip of Kylo's lower back. 

Once the tingling dissipates from his extremities Hux catches his breath and carefully slips free. Kylo collapses immediately, his hair a damp, dark halo against the other Hux's pale torso.

The twins smirk as their eyes meet over the prone, shuddering knight. 

 

* * *

 

It's almost the start of alpha shift and with it the departure of Kylo's shuttle. One Hux heads for the shower while the other ushers a dazed Kylo out the door, helmet tucked under his arm and still fumbling with his disarrayed clothing. His neck is peppered with indigo bruises and his hair, already so naturally voluminous, resembles some sort of severe weather system.

As Hux scans the corridor to ensure there are no witnesses he can tell Ren is unsure of what to say, if anything. He fiddles clumsily with the wide clasp of his belt even as he focuses intently on Hux's face. His hesitation combined with his blunt staring is sort of charming. 

“What am I supposed to do with this... new information?” At his side, Kylo's hand unconsciously clenches until only two fingers remain. 

“I'm sure you understand the need for discretion, but other than that? Whatever you like.” Hux's lip curls. “I'm sure you'll think of a use for it during all that alone time on your mission.”

Kylo's expression hardens but his cheeks flush, lashes fluttering almost imperceptibly.

“Don't miss your flight,” Hux suggests serenely, and shuts the door in his face.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you were entertained by this, check out [this!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6329809)


End file.
